Trick-Or-Treat!
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Little Ash and Little Gary go trick-or-treating! Now if only that one house wasn't so scary! *Cute little Ash/Gary friendship oneshot* *It's Halloween don't deny it* *Contains a scared Gary* *Yes he is as adorable as he sounds*


"Hold still, Gary," Professor Oak fussed, dabbing the paint sponge against his grandson's pudgy face. It was Halloween and little Gary was getting ready for trick-or-treating. He was dressing up as a Squirtle complete with painted face and hands.

Gary fidgeted as the sponge dabbed his skin. "But it tickles!" he giggled, moving his head around and almost getting the paint in his hair. Once the professor was done painting his grandson, he stood and grabbed Gary's candy bucket off the dining room table. "Trick-or-treat time!" Gary sang, taking the bucket and marching out the door with his grandfather just steps behind. They headed down to the Ketchum residence to get Ash and Delia to tag along. Up at the front door, Gary knocked rhythmically. "Ash!" he called, knocking again.

"Coming!" a voice shouted from inside the house. The door opened not too soon after to reveal little Ash Ketchum dressed up as a Cubone. His little club had an opening at the top where a bag draped down to create his candy bag. The helmet on his head was made from papier mâché that Gary actually helped Ash with because the black-haired boy wasn't exactly the best with sticky things. "Gary!" Ash shouted, "You look awesome!"

Gary grinned, "You too, Ashy!"

"Aww, aren't you two just the cutest!" Delia cooed as she came up behind Ash. "Both of you get in the yard together, I want to take a picture!" Ash and Gary scurried over to a tree and stood together, tossing an arm over the other's shoulder and pulling silly faces as Mrs. Ketchum snapped photo after photo of them. "One more!" she giggled for the fifth time.

"Mommy, we needta go or there'll be no candy left!" Ash fussed.

"OK, OK, we can go," Delia sighed dramatically, snickering as the two little boys joined hands and ran off down the sidewalk.

Ash and Gary came up to the first house together, ringing the doorbell and holding out their bag and bucket as an old lady came up to the door. "Trick or Treat!" they shouted in unison.

"My, aren't you two just adorable!" the lady commented, dropping a chocolate bar in either boy's bag. They said their thanks and jumped off her porch and took off in sprints before their guardians could catch up. They went to several different houses and accumulated so much candy that they slowed down so it wouldn't spill out.

"Just one more house, Ashy," Gary said, poking Ash in the ribs. They stared at the dark, creepy house in front of them. All the kids knew that the old man who owned the house had the best candy but his house was so scary hardly any child ever went to it. "Wanna go up there?"

Ash gulped but nodded, taking Gary's hand and stepping onto the lawn. The grass was crunchy and dead under his Converse, which made the little boy cringe. The farther they walked up, the creepier it got. Spooky ghosts hung from the trees and spider webs covered every surface visible with only a few plastic giant Ariados. Creepy music and the sound of wind through trees played from a radio hidden behind some rocks that were guarded by skeletons. The boys hopped up on the porch and walked slowly across the creaky floorboards. An evil witch's cackle rang from the doorbell when Gary hit it, making both boys shrink in fear.

The door slowly opened with a loud creak. A Haunter closed in on Ash's face and cried out. Three Ghastly emerged behind it, droning out their call.

"G-Gary!" Ash yelped. The ghost pokemon closed in on them, laughing at the boys who were almost in tears. "Help!" Ash shouted, pushing away from the pokemon and running indoors.

"Ash!" Gary shouted, running after his best friend. Inside, all the lights were shut off. A few candles were lit on tables, flickering wildly from left to right. "Ash, where'd you go?" Gary whimpered, glancing around for any sign of the boy. A few pieces of candy made a trail and within a couple of minutes, Gary found Ash in a bedroom with a blanket thrown over his head and his skull helmet dangling from his neck. "C'mon, let's get outta here," Gary took Ash's wrist and pulled the boy up, dragging him through the door.

" _WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING_?" A loud voice shouted. The door slammed shut and the closet door opened slowly. Gary and Ash clung to each other in fear as a tall figure slunk out wearing a ski mask covered in (fake) blood. Ash could feel Gary start to cry, the shaking of his shoulder and the drops of tears on his head, and that made him even more frightened. So, he began to cry as well, and soon the two boys were wailing as this figure loomed over top of them. "…W-wait!" The voice suddenly sounded very concerned. The mask came off, revealing an old man with a sweet face. "I-I didn't mean to scare you so badly!" he apologized, stooping down to comfort Gary and Ash.

Once they were calmed, he handed them their treats and apologized once more. Gary and Ash giggled as they left, gnawing on the donuts they received. As they bound down the steps, Haunter and the Ghastlys tried to say sorry as well, following them to the road and wailing in sorrow. Ash shoved half of the donut in his mouth at once, grinning at the pokemon through the dough.

"…You were so scared," Gary teased, shoving Ash's shoulder as they rejoined their guardians.

"Not as scared as you! You cried first!" Ash defended loudly, grabbing his mother's hand and pouting as his best friend. Gary stuck out his tongue and took his grandfather's lab coat in his fist.

For the rest of night, Ash and Gary sorted through their candy. Professor Oak snuck in the living room behind them and shouted out 'Boo!' at one point, which made Gary jump and grab at Ash. He blushed bright red and shouted that he wasn't scared when Ash began to tease him. Because the great Gary Oak didn't get scared. Duh.

 **It's Halloween time; I wanted my sons to go trick-or-treating. You're welcome.**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
